Forum:Mass Effect 1 Achievements
I'm currently on my 4th replay of Mass Effect 1, mainly to pick up a few extra Xbox Achievements and do one or two side missions I only discovered the existence of recently. However, it only now strikes me how hard and annoying the Achievements in ME1 are to accomplish by comparison to those of its sequels. After nearly 80 hours of gameplay, I have just over half of the Achievements. Whereas with ME2, I've about 85 hours put in, I've nearly all the Achievements, bar a few DLC ones. And in ME3, with only 2 playthroughs done, I've only about 4 Achievements left to go. Sure, I don't have the Pinnacle Station DLC for ME1 which has a nice number of achievements, but even still - all those companion and power-related achievements are just ridiculous. In ME1, I bring squadmates whose powers synergise well with my own, and usually that results in me bringing the same 3 or 4 in rotation - depending on the mission. Hence, I don't think I'll ever get more than 1 or 2 of the companion achievements (they seem to be virtually impossible to get anyway - I bring Garrus almost everywhere and I've yet to get his). I'm not exactly an "Achievement Hunter", but I like to complete a game to the best of my ability. And for a game I've played so much, Mass Effect 1 still feels incomplete in my mind. --An Ceannaire (talk) 13:48, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :The companion achievements require you to have that companion with you essentially constantly for the whole game. Most of them aren't too bad if you keep them with you permanently from when you first get them in the normal course of events, but to get Liara's it may be necessary to skip all the side quests on the Citadel, get the Normandy as quickly as possible, pick up Liara, then bring her with you for the Citadel side quests. (This may make the fight with the krogan battlemaster on Therum very challenging if you're not on a New Game Plus.) As for squadmates, ME1 was a lot more forgiving about squad composition than ME2 or ME3. I always made sure I had a tech specialist for opening crates, but beyond that you can bring pretty much anyone you want and still be reasonably successful. (I'd put some care into squad choice for Insanity, but on lower difficulties it's not a big deal.) The most annoying achievement for me was Neural Shock Specialist, since there aren't many enemies in the game on whom it's effective and worth using. I eventually ended up using it on the Mako a few dozen times out of exasperation. Diyartifact (talk) 14:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like I'll never get the Liara one in that case - even those she's my go-to Biotic and with me on most missions (I never use Kaiden - his powers aren't great and I find him boring and a tad depressing as a character). --An Ceannaire (talk) 22:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) By the way, I have since been considering finally getting the Pinnacle Station DLC for Mass Effect 1 instead of the Arrival DLC for ME2 (they are 2 of my last outstanding DLC packs I think) - but I just want to get people's opinions on it first. Is Pinnacle Station worth getting like? --An Ceannaire (talk) 19:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC)